


Lazy Rain

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [36]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy afternoon spawns uncontrollable adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble prompted from this: “It’s storming outside. The perfect weather for a blanket fort.”

_ White noise _ , he thought as his eyes slipped shut, _ that’s what they called sounds like this. _ Spring had sprung in Stilwater and April was living up to the old adage about the month being rain. Troy had opened the window to hear it better—the patter of raindrops on the window’s glass and casement. The rush of water falling into puddles and the splash of tires through the wet streets.

Few other city sounds intruded. For once there was no yelling, no distant gunshots. Nothing but the rain, traffic, and the busses. Sometimes, he could imagine sloshing footsteps, perhaps of someone running from their car to the door because they forgot their umbrella. Occasionally the squeak of wet rubber soles snuck under the door of his apartment to add a new dimension to the pissing rain.

The gentle sound and drone of a historical documentary lulled him into relaxation as he lounged on the sofa, beneath the open window.

A loud thud broke the calm of the afternoon, as his door flew open and bounced off the wall. His gun was always within reach these days and he brought it to bear on the intruder. The sound flooded his system with adrenaline, but the tension faded a little bit when the fur-trimmed hood of the puffy black coat fell back.

“Sorry,” Furia said with a cringe. Then she pulled the door closed behind her, leaning against it and giving him a wide smile. “It’s raining outside.”

Troy laughed, sitting up. He laid the pistol on the end table as he straightened. He expected she might just come join him on the sofa, but she took her time. “Yes, it is.”

Furia unzipped her coat and hung it over the back of one of his rickety kitchen chairs before he got his wish. Her joy brimmed over into her bouncing step and the way she flounced onto the sofa made it creak, but her smile was contagious and his never wavered. Kneeling next to him, she dropped a quick peck on the tip of his nose. While keeping her face close to his, she confided, “This is the perfect weather for a blanket fort.”

His laughter bubbled up. “A blanket fort? Really?”

In an instant her head came to rest on his shoulder and her arms snaked around him. Her weight pushed him into a more relaxed recline, as his own arms encircled her. She hummed, a contented sound, as she snuggled against him. “Síp. It’s cool, rainy. There’s nothing going on today.” Finally, Furia blinked up at him. “We could pull the mattress in here, move some of the kitchen chairs, bring all the pillows.”

“You’re serious.”

“Mira, just tuck one end behind the couch here, then—”

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled against his mouth, giving up her explanation in favor of slipping her hand behind his neck and tugging gently.

“So, a blanket fort, huh?”

“It’s perfect for cuddling, watching tv, listening to the rain.”

He noticed a few raindrops, still glistening in her black hair. The brightness in her eyes and her smile lit up her entire face. To his accounting, the perfection stemmed from the holder of the idea.

“I don’t have a whole lot of blankets.”

She seemed to take that as his agreement. Shifting off of him, she pressed another kiss to his lips. “Don’t you worry about that. I’m a blanket fort expert.”

With her assurance he followed her to the bedroom to help her relocate the mattress. Rainy days could be relaxing, but a rainy day cuddled up with Furia in a blanket fort. Suddenly his sullen rainy April was looking up.


End file.
